Owned-and-operated television stations in the United States
Ranking is based on http://www.arbitron.com/home/mm001050.asp ABC wabc 2013 small.png|WABC-TV (#1 New York City) ABC7 LosAngeles2013.png|KABC-TV (#2 Los Angeles) ABC7.png|WLS-TV (#3 Chicago) WPVI 6 ABC 2013.png|WPVI-TV (#4 Philadelphia) abc7 logo rgb color.png|KGO-TV (#6 San Francisco) ABC 13 KTRK Houston 2015 logo.png|KTRK-TV (#10 Houston) WTVD.png|WTVD (#42 Raleigh-Durham) KFSN-TV logo 2013.png|KFSN-TV (#67 Fresno) CBS WCBS 2 2016.svg|WCBS-TV (#1 New York) WCBS 2 2016.svg|KCBS-TV (#2 Los Angeles) WBBM CBS 2 2016.svg|WBBM-TV (#3 Chicago) KYW-TV CBS 3 2013.jpg|KYW-TV (#4 Philadelphia) CBS112015Logo.svg|KTVT (#5 Dallas) KPIX 5 2018.svg|KPIX (#6 San Francisco) WBZ logo.svg|WBZ-TV (#10 Boston) WWJ CBS 62 2016.svg|WWJ-TV (#11 Detroit) WFOR-2010.svg|WFOR-TV (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) Wcco-eye4-logo.svg|WCCO-TV (#16 Minneapolis-St. Paul) KCNC CBS 4 Denver.png|KCNC-TV (#19 Denver-Boulder) WJZ 13 2017.svg|WJZ-TV (#22 Baltimore) KDKA.png|KDKA-TV (#25 Pittsburgh, PA) KOVR CBS 13.svg|KOVR (#27 Sacramento) The CW *'NOTE:' These stations are owned by CBS Television Stations. Wpsg cw current.png|WPSG (#4 Philadelphia) KBCW_2013.png|KBCW (#6 San Francisco) CW69 Logo (2).png|WUPA (#7 Atlanta) WKBD_CW50_Detroit.png|WKBD-TV (#11 Detroit) KSTW alternate logo.svg|KSTW (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) The CW 44 Tampa Bay.png|WTOG (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) Cw pittsburgh wpcw logo.svg|WPCW (#25 Pittsburgh, PA) KMAX CW31.svg|KMAX-TV (#27 Sacramento) FOX WNYWlogo.svg|WNYW (#1 New York) KTTV ID logo.svg|KTTV (#2 Los Angeles) FOX32.svg|WFLD (#3 Chicago) WTXF_Fox_29_Print_Logo_2012.svg|WTXF-TV (#4 Philadelphia) KDFW Fox 4 Print Logo 2012.svg|KDFW (#5 Dallas-Ft.-Worth) KTVU2015.svg|KTVU (#6 San Francisco-San Jose) Fox 5 Atlanta.png|WAGA-TV (#8 Atlanta) WTTG1.jpg|WTTG (#9 Washington DC) KRIV Fox 26.png|KRIV (#10 Houston) WJBK Fox 2 Print Logo 2012.svg|WJBK (#11 Detroit) KSAZ Fox 10 Print Logo 2012.svg|KSAZ-TV (#15 Phoenix) FOX9 KMSP.png|KMSP-TV (#16 Minneapolis-St. Paul) FOX13.svg|WTVT (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) WJZY2015.png|WJZY (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) WOFL Fox 35.svg|WOFL (#35 Orlando) Fox 7 NEW.svg|KTBC (#37 Austin) FOX 51 WOGX.png|WOGX (#82 Gainesville-Ocala) MyNetworkTV *'NOTE:' These stations are owned by Fox Television Stations. WWOR-TV logo.svg|WWOR-TV (#1 New York City) My 13 logo.svg|KCOP (#2 Los Angeles) Cdbe742c9f5992dbe52fa0159d0ac87e.jpg|WPWR-TV (#3 Chicago) KDFI FOX 4 More Channel 27.svg|KDFI (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) WDCA Fox 5 PLUS.svg|WDCA (#9 Washington DC) My20.svg|KTXH (#10 Houston) KUTP Fox 10 Xtra.jpg|KUTP (#15 Phoenix) WFTC 2017.svg|WFTC (#16 Minneapolis-St. Paul) My12.png|WMYT-TV (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) Fox-plus.jpg|WRBW (#35 Orlando) NBC NBC 4 New York.svg|WNBC (#1 New York City) KNBC 2013.svg|KNBC (#2 Los Angeles) WMAQ 2013.svg|WMAQ-TV (#3 Chicago) WCAUlogo2.svg|WCAU (#4 Philadelphia) KXAS NBC 5 2015.svg|KXAS-TV (#5 Dallas) KNTV 11 NBC Bay Area.svg|KNTV (#6 San Francisco) WRC NBC 4.svg|WRC-TV (#9 Washington DC) WBTS NBC10.png|WBTS-CD (#10 Boston) Wtvj nbc 6 south florida.png|WTVJ (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) NBC_7_San_Diego_2012.svg|KNSD (#17 San Diego) WVIT_Logo_2017.svg|WVIT (#50 Hartford-New Britain-Middletown) Telemundo Telemundo 47 2018.png|WNJU (#1 New York) Telemundo 52 2018.png|KVEA (#2 Los Angeles) Telemundo Chicago 2018.png|WSNS-TV (#3 Chicago) Telemundo 48 2018.png|KSTS (#4 San Francisco) Telemundo 39 2018.png|KXTX-TV (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) Telemundo Houston 2018.png|KTMD (#6 Houston-Galveston) Wwsi telemundo62 atlantic city.png|WWSI (#8 Philadelphia) Telemundo Nueva Inglaterra 2018.png|WNEU (#10 Boston) Telemundo 51 2018.png|WSCV (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) Telemundo Puerto Rico 2018.png|WKAQ-TV (#14 Puerto Rico) Telemundo Phoenix 2018.png|KTAZ (#15 Phoenix) Telemundo Denver 2018.png|KDEN-TV (#19 Denver-Boulder) Telemundo 60 2018.png|KVDA (#28 San Antonio) KULX Telemundo Utah 2018.jpg|KEJT-LP (#31 Salt Lake City-Ogden-Provo) Telemundo Las Vegas 2018.png|KBLR (#32 Las Vegas) Telemundo Tucson 2018.png|KHRR (#62 Tucson) Telemundo 51 2018-KNSO.png|KNSO (#67 Fresno) UniMás WFUT 2013 Logo.png|WFUT-DT (#1 New York) KFTR46.png|KFTR-DT (#2 Los Angeles) UniMas Chicago 2013.png|WXFT-DT (#3 Chicago) UniMas San Francisco 2013.png|KFSF-DT (#4 San Francisco) UniMas Dallas 2013.png|KSTR-DT (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) UniMas Houston 2013.png|KFTH-DT (#6 Houston-Galveston) WFPA-CA UniMas Philadelphia logo.png|WFPA-CA (#8 Philadelphia) uniMas Washington 2013.png|WMDO-CD (#9 Washington, DC) uniMas Boston 2013.png|WUTF-TV (#10 Boston) uniMas Miami 2013.png|WAMI-DT (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) WFUT 2013 Logo.png|WFTY-DT (#18 Nassau-Suffolk (Long Island) Univision Univision41 2019.png|WXTV-DT (#1 New York) Univision 34 2019.png|KMEX-DT (#2 Los Angeles) Univision Chicago 2019.png|WGBO-DT (#3 Chicago) Univision 14 2019.png|KDTV-DT (#4 San Francisco) Univision 23 2019.png|KUVN-DT (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) KXLN-DT 2019.png|KXLN-DT (#6 Houston-Galveston) Univision Atlanta 2019.png|WUVG-DT (#7 Atlanta) Univision 65 2019.png|WUVP-DT (#8 Philadelphia) Univision Washington DC 2019.png|WFDC-DT (#9 Washington, DC) Univision 23 2019.png|WLTV-DT (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) Univision Puerto Rico 2019.png|WLII-DT (#14 Puerto Rico) Univision Arizona 2019.png|KTVW-DT (#15 Phoenix) Univision 19 2019.png|KUVS-DT (#27 Sacramento) Univision 61 2019.png|WQHS-DT (#29 Cleveland) Univision 32 2019.png|KUTH-DT (#30 Salt Lake City-Ogden-Provo) Univision 41 2019-KWEX.png|KWEX-DT (#31 San Antonio) Univision 62 2019.png|KAKW-DT (#37 Austin) Univision 40 2019.png|WUVC-DT (#42 Raleigh-Durham) Univision Arizona 2019.png|KUVE-DT (#60 Tucson) Univision 21 2019.png|KFTV-DT (#66 Fresno) Univision 39 2019.png|KABE-CD (#75 Bakersfield) Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Lists of affiliates of major television networks in the United States